La creatura bella bianco vestita chap 1
by L'Amazone
Summary: Les pieds en sang à force d'avoir longuement erré, elle finit par arriver au Sanctuaire, sur les marches d'un temple couronné d'une chèvre... Quand son gardien en sort, elle refuse de lui dire qui elle est, d'où elle vient et comment elle a trouvé le chemin du domaine interdit. Décidera t-il de lui accorder asile ? Et dans quelle aventure l'entraînera cette décision ? Rated M


Heijahooo !

Après quelques semaines de silence, je reviens pleine d'idées et riche de quelques nouveaux textes. Mais lors de la rédaction des chapitres suivants dans _Maître et disciple_, je me suis rendue compte que détails et caractéristiques que j'attribuais à certains personnages n'étaient connus que de moi, car ils faisaient référence à d'autres fanfics que j'avais écrites. Pour que tout soit cohérent pour toi, public, j'ai donc décidé de reprendre une de ces fanfics pour la réécrire, l'enrichir, et en faire une histoire indépendante et poétique. _La creatura bella bianco vestita_ se veut donc une aventure mystéro-poético-érotique que vivra le bel Espagnol du Sanctuaire, Shura du Capricorne (personnage à mon goût trop peu exploité dans cette catégorie). L'histoire sera courte, mais voici d'ors et déjà le premier (et long) chapitre. La suite est en grande partie écrite, patience !

Le titre est une référence à deux merveilleux auteurs, que les aficionados littéraires reconnaîtront sans doute.

En espérant réussir à en faire une sorte de petit conte érotique, et pas un roman à la Barbara Cartland... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

_La creatura bella bianco vestita_

Dans leur cruauté envers ce monde, les dieux ont eu au moins cette pitié pour les mortels : ils ont ordonné au soleil de se coucher chaque jour.

Epuisée par la chaleur écrasante qui avait présidé à sa longue errance, elle ne pouvait s'ôter cette pensée de l'esprit, et après avoir maudit ses créateurs des heures durant, elle les bénissait d'avoir permis au soir d'abréger ses souffrances.

Voici ce qu'il en coûtait d'avoir été trop gourmande... Les dieux l'avaient punie pour sa démesure et sa soif insatiable de plaisirs. Bannie sur les chemins de la terre, elle s'incarnait davantage avec chaque pierre qui venait couper ses pieds, chaque branche qui griffait ses bras, chaque goutte de sueur qui perlait entre ses seins. La poussière qui ternissait ses cheveux splendides et noircissait ses ongles la faisaient humaine.

Par une étrange faveur du destin, elle avait traversé le domaine interdit sans que personne ne remarque sa présence. Pas de bruits d'outils et d'ouvriers sur les chantiers des temples détruits, pas de cris dans les arènes d'entraînement, pas de pas derrière elle... Le Sanctuaire semblait vidé de ses habitants, corps gigantesque, grandiose et laissé sans vie pour que l'obscurité l'enveloppe de sommeil et d'oubli. Seuls les oliviers bruissaient sous le vent, murmurant des sortilèges à son oreille, et d'antiques ruines moussues semblaient l'observer avec des regards familiers.

Du sang sur le marbre. Elle avait tant marché qu'elle ne sentait même plus ses pieds. Ses sandales l'avaient abandonnée depuis longtemps, et sa peau était écorchée de toutes parts. Elle s'écroula sur les marches, déchirant le bas de sa tunique blanche, mais en relevant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était au pied d'un temple couronné d'une chèvre. Celle de Zeus. Amalthée.

Etait-ce cela la faiblesse des hommes... Elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée. Le ciel strié de bleu, de violet et de rose présageait une nuit fraîche. Après tant de temples vides de leur gardien, rencontrerait-elle celui-ci, et pourrait-il l'abriter ?

Un mince sourire vint sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de ses dernières aventures, avant d'être ici, avant l'exil. Mais elle le perdit bien vite. Etrangement, elle se sentait lasse, presque dégoûtée. A part un ou deux peut-être, dont les regards l'avaient émue, elle n'en gardait aucune émotion sincère. Comme des inconnus, interchangeables, désirs brusques et violents d'un moment, sans vérité, sans profondeur, sans lien. Quelle cruelle désillusion... Et qu'allait-il lui réserver, celui dont elle entendait le pas scandé sur le dallage sombre ?

Un grand et mince jeune homme d'environ 25 ans apparut sur le seuil du temple. D'une étrange beauté ténébreuse et fière, aux muscles secs taillés par l'entraînement, la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil. Un chevalier d'Athéna. Il était en sueur, essuyait ses mains bandées jusqu'aux poignets avec un chiffon noir de graisse, et la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Elle déglutit avec peine. Cela s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne réponds pas ? Que viens-tu faire au Sanctuaire ? Tu n'es pas masquée, j'en conclus que tu n'es pas chevalier », enchaîna le rude propriétaire des lieux.

_Une femme... Je ne suis qu'une femme._ _Et j'enfreins une règle sacrée en me tenant sur ces marches._ _Il va me tuer si je ne réponds pas._

Alors, elle oublia son orgueil, qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de brandir. A genoux sur les marches du temple, elle inclina humblement la tête :

« Je suis une exilée. Chassée par mon père que j'ai offensé, j'ai dû partir sur les chemins du monde, en quête de rédemption. Noble gardien du temple, juge par mon état à quel point les dieux me mettent à l'épreuve et me maudissent ! dit-elle en montrant ses plaies. Je ne cherche que le repos. Notre Père à tous bénit ceux qui se montrent généreux envers les malheureux. Prends pitié de moi ! Accorde-moi l'asile en ta sainte demeure, le temps que mon corps meurtri guérisse. Puis je repartirai... »

A mesure qu'elle l'implorait, ses beaux yeux sombres s'embuaient de larmes, et sa voix devenait souffle. Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir devant tant de faiblesse désespérée. Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, faisant davantage peser son regard sur elle. Elle ne faillit pas, et ils se défièrent ainsi un long moment. Probablement rassuré par ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux, le gardien lui tendit la main en souriant légèrement :

« Sois la bienvenue. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée. L'homme lui avait offert son toit. Il était le premier à le faire depuis le début de son errance. Elle accepta sa main :

« Quel est ton nom ?

« Mon nom est Shura », dit-il en se redressant fièrement.

A son grand étonnement, le temple était vide. Pas de chambre annexe au saint des saints, pas d'alcôve abritant des débauches, rien qui trahissait la vie.

« Tu ne vis donc pas ici ? »

Il sourit franchement cette fois : « Je n'ai aucun goût pour les vieilles pierres austères et froides. Suis-moi. »

Elle obéit, et au bout d'un dédale de colonnes, découvrit une étroite porte en bois. Shura l'ouvrit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit jardin, qui précédait une maison toute en longueur, blanchie à la chaux, au toit de tuiles rouges.

« Alors que tu pourrais vivre dans un temple, tu as construit ta propre maison ? » s'étonna t-elle.

Shura sourit : « Je suis de sang espagnol, mes racines ne m'ont pas quitté sitôt arrivé au Sanctuaire, il y a pourtant de cela… » il leva les yeux au ciel, méditatif «...tiens, je ne m'en souviens même plus. J'ai tout bâti ici. Pour que mon passé ne me quitte pas alors que je me coupais du monde. Mais il y a un compagnon qui m'a suivi également dans mon exil, depuis l'Espagne. »

_L'Espagne... où est-ce ? Quelle terre produit des hommes aussi beaux... ?_

« Qui donc ? »

« N'as-tu pas senti sur moi une odeur particulière ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'attarda quelques minutes sur son odeur. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Une odeur animale…

« Tu es sur la bonne voie », lui dit-il comme s'il percevait ses pensées. Enfin elle entendit un puissant hennissement fendre l'air.

« Non…. » dit-elle, effarée.

« Eh si… viens, je vais te présenter Alejandro. »

Elle suivit Shura jusqu'à une toute petite écurie à droite de la maison, très propre et décorée de motifs ocres. Elle ne doutait pas que tout fut l'œuvre de Shura lui-même. Elle y découvrit un splendide andalou noir, qui gratta le sol à l'approche de son maître.

« Un cheval ! Tu as pu garder un cheval ici ! Mais, comment… »

« Athéna a une petite préférence pour le dixième gardien, auquel elle accorde toujours quelques faveurs… je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela remonte à des temps immémoriaux », expliqua Shura en caressant son cheval.

« Mon père élevait des chevaux à Jerez, en Andalousie. A la différence de beaucoup d'entre nous ici, j'ai eu, moi, une enfance heureuse, pleine d'affection. Mon père m'a appris le langage des chevaux, la paix que l'on pouvait trouver à vivre avec eux. Apprendre à les dompter t'enseigne beaucoup sur la vie elle-même d'ailleurs. Je pensais devenir comme mon père un jour, et dresser les plus merveilleux chevaux d'Espagne pour le plaisir du roi. Cependant… » Il s'arrêta, à l'approche d'un souvenir douloureux. Elle n'insista pas de suite, respectant son silence il la regarda, encouragé par son attitude, mais son regard durcit : «Un jour, il y eut un incendie. Fatal. Personne n'en réchappa, sauf moi… Et cette bête », dit-il en caressant le chanfrein de l'animal, qui ferma presque les yeux de contentement. « Il n'avait même pas un an. C'était le dernier poulain que nous avions fait naître. Je n'ai jamais su si l'incendie était un accident ou un crime. Mon père avait bien quelques ennemis… Mais je n'ai jamais su. »

Elle regarda mieux l'andalou. Il devait avoir presque 20 ans, l'âge de la maturité pour un cheval. Mais il semblait fort, plein de vigueur et d'intelligence, noble et fier.

_Comme son maître…_

« Quand celui qui fut mon maître me trouva au milieu des décombres, je pleurais sur le corps d'Alejandro. Nous n'avions nulle part où aller. J'ai eu la chance, dans mon malheur, que mon maître soit un homme bon. Il m'a expliqué qui il était, pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à moi. Il me proposa de le suivre. Je n'émis qu'une condition : celle de pouvoir garder mon cheval. Je me souviens très bien qu'il fut d'abord contrarié par cette demande. Je sus plus tard qu'il avait demandé au Pope lui-même s'il pouvait accepter. La présence d'Alejandro t'indique le choix qui se fit… »

Il la regarda avec bonheur, tandis que le cheval commençait à lui lécher la main, et à attaquer un peu le pan de sa chemise avec les dents. Shura éclata de rire : « Alejandro ! Pas devant les dames ! Satané étalon, toujours à mordiller tout ce qui bouge ! » Shura calma son cheval en lui grattant l'encolure sous l'épaisse crinière ondulée devant laquelle les plus belles femmes seraient mortes de jalousie.

« Au début, les autres apprentis chevaliers se moquaient de moi. On m'appelait « l'aristocrate », parce que j'étais le seul à monter à cheval. Je les ignorais. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de tisser des liens avec certains pairs. Mais j'ai fini par ne plus parler de mon cheval, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous mette à l'écart, pour être le plus tranquille possible. D'où mon caractère peut-être un peu taciturne et solitaire… concéda t-il en souriant. Quant à Alejandro… il a grandi, en même temps que moi. Quand j'ai reçu mon armure, j'avais également achevé de le débourrer, et depuis je lui ai tout appris. Il sait tout faire, tout ce qu'un andalou peut savoir en matière de dressage. Il est peut-être ma plus grande fierté, et mon plus grand secret. »

Elle trouva charmant cette entente entre l'homme et l'animal, et se sentit étrangement bien. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis... trop longtemps. Elle venait de rencontrer un homme avec un passé, une histoire, une autre vie, ô combien différent des humains qu'elle avait croisés.

« Pourrais-je le monter ? »

Ce fut au tour de Shura d'être étonné. « Tu sais monter ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, regarda la mer lointaine avec un sourire, et dit :

« Depuis toujours. C'est dans mon sang. »

Ce langage sibyllin ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Jaloux de son compagnon et peu prêteur, Shura fronça les sourcils. « C'est un étalon, méfie-toi. Il n'a jamais accepté que moi. Je dois réfléchir. »

« A ta guise», dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha du cheval, qui secoua d'abord énergiquement la tête en plaquant les oreilles en arrière. Shura croisa les bras, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle se rapprocha encore plus près du cheval, sans crainte, attendit qu'il se calme, puis se mit à chantonner doucement dans une langue inconnue. Le cheval s'apaisa. Elle plaça sa main sur son nez, remonta jusqu'au chanfrein, glissant sous l'épais toupet. Le cheval se laissa faire, de bon gré.

« Pas mal. Mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre, asséna Shura en souriant.

Malgré la fatigue, malgré la poussière et le sang, elle lui rendit son sourir, et son cœur se serra. Car elle y ressentait un sentiment nouveau et bouleversant : le bonheur d'exister.

La fraîcheur était complètement tombée, et l'obscurité avait gagné le Sanctuaire, uniquement illuminé par les étoiles innombrables. Dans la maison blanche, aucune autre lumière que celles du feu, et de deux regards impénétrables qui s'observaient en silence.

Peu habitué à recevoir une femme en sa demeure, Shura s'était trouvé confronté à des problèmes logistiques inhabituels. Comme elle était couverte de poussière et que ses pieds n'étaient que plaie et sang, il lui avait proposer de se laver... avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas de vraie salle d'eau à mettre à sa disposition. Lui, il se lavait dehors, dans une bassine qu'il remplissait au puits le plus proche, été comme hiver. Contrit par ce dénuement, il avait alors improvisé une salle de bains dans la pièce où se trouvait l'âtre, avait fait chauffer l'eau et avait lavé ses pieds lui-même avant de les lui bander. Très étonnée par cette sollicitude, elle s'était laissée faire, et avait trouvé son sérieux d'autant plus amusant qu'elle avait senti sa main trembler lorsqu'il avait passé l'éponge le long de ses chevilles. Il l'avait laissée achever sa toilette seule, s'enfuyant presque de la pièce, par pudeur ou à cause de son orgueil blessé, elle ne savait pas au juste.

Elle dut cependant garder sa robe blanche en l'état. Quand elle lui avait demandé un vêtement neuf, Shura avait dû faire un effort prodigieux sur lui-même pour lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa demande. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Enfin, comme elle mourrait de faim, Shura s'était empressé de lui faire à manger. Cette fois, la honte le consuma sur place, car ayant l'habitude de manger frugalement, il dut faire avec ses maigres réserves pour tenter d'y parvenir. Finalement, il se priva de manger pour qu'elle eut un repas décent.

Toutes ces attentions l'avaient touchée. En vérité, peu lui importait d'être salement vêtue et mal nourrie. Elle avait tout de suite aimé la simplicité et la chaleur de cette maison. Sommairement meublée, spartiate, certes, mais c'était celle d'un chevalier, vivant seul. Elle trouvait cela admirable, dans un sens. Cette vie si simple, équilibrée, la fascinait.

Cependant, ils n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot durant tout ce temps. Peu enclin à parler, Shura s'occupa d'entretenir le feu, et se mit à sculpter du bois d'olivier… à mains nues. Elle le regarda faire tout en mangeant, assise à une table qu'il avait sans doute fabriquée de ses mains. Aussi pâle que la lune qui brillait dehors, tour à tour assombri et illuminé par les flammes qui dansaient sur son visage, il était… réellement beau. Le corps rude, musclé mais fatigué, barré de cicatrices… Humain. Splendidement humain.

« Shura… Je me rends compte que tu es le premier être humain, depuis que j'ai entrepris mon errance, à t'être autant confié à moi. Tu m'as tout dit d'Alejandro, pourtant rien ne t'y obligeait. Et je sens que cela n'est pas dans ta nature de tant parler. Tu m'as profondément touchée. Mais… pourquoi ? »

Il ne dit d'abord rien, continuant à tailler son morceau de bois.

_Un manuel, Shura. Jamais les mains au repos…. _

« Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai senti quelque chose de différent en toi. Je connais peu les femmes, avoua t-il enfin. J'en ai une image un peu caricaturale, celle que tout homme qui ne rencontre qu'un certain genre de filles se fait : superficielles, relativement idiotes, manipulatrices, fausses. Une créature peu plaisante à rencontrer, somme toute. Pourtant toi… Tu m'as parue courageuse, forte, sincère, tout de suite. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit de toi pourtant », dit-il en relevant la tête et en la regardant avec acuité. Elle baissa les yeux, presque honteusement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai tant parlé, pourquoi je t'ai accordée l'asile sans te poser plus de questions. Sans doute… en éprouvais-je le besoin. L'envie. »

Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire. Elle trembla.

« Tu as froid ? Viens » lui dit-il, en s'écartant un peu du feu.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, mais n'osa pas le regarder.

« Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu ais trouvé le chemin du Sanctuaire ? Il est secret depuis toujours. Nul ne sait où il se trouve, à moins d'avoir... certains pouvoirs, dirons-nous». Il souligna ces derniers mots.

Elle fixa l'âtre, mais ne put rien dire.

_Je ne peux pas... Ils ne doivent pas savoir... pas même lui. Sinon, je ne rentrerai jamais..._

Perdue dans les méandres obscurs de son esprit, elle sembla quitter le monde réel. Shura le vit tout de suite, et finit par dire : « Ne me dis rien. Je tâcherai de deviner. A moins que tu ne te décides finalement à tout me raconter. Mais de ton silence, je déduis que les raisons de ta venue ne sont pas faciles à avouer. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question… ajouta t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Mais je pense aussi que je dois être loin du compte. »

A nouveau, elle sentit son regard peser sur elle, sans qu'elle puisse le soutenir. Elle battit en retraite :

« Je suis fatiguée Shura. »

Cela l'amusa. « Pas de problème, viens.»

Il l'emmena dans une petite chambre aux volets fermés, où ne se trouvait qu'un lit très sommaire. Mais les murs étaient couverts d'armes blanches de différentes factures. Lames de Tolède, évidemment, mais aussi katanas japonais, sabres asiatiques et kriss indonésiens… Inquiétant tout de même. « C'est ma passion, dit-il rapidement, comme pour la rassurer. Avec un pouvoir comme le mien, difficile qu'il en soit autrement, s'amusa t-il. Je les trouve belles, tout simplement. Je ne m'en sers jamais. »

_Oh, et puis dans le fond, qu'importe._ _Si je devais mourir... La main qui me fermerait les yeux serait si belle..._

Cependant, elle réalisa très vite qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit pour deux. Et très modestement équipé, alors que la nuit promettait d'être très froide. La montagne grecque, ça ne pardonne pas. Sorti un instant, Shura revint avec une gigantesque peau de mouton qu'il étala sur le lit. « Ca sera plus confortable avec ça. » Il alluma une bougie, et par délicatesse, s'apprêta à sortir.

« Tu ne dors pas ici ?

« Je vais dormir devant le feu, je te laisse le lit. Tu pourras dormir à ton aise, et... »

« Reste. »

Shura fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ? »

Elle insista, résolue : « Reste. Je t'en prie. Je... je n'aime pas dormir seule. »

Elle le regarda, avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Shura l'observa, et à sa grande surprise, n'arriva pas à la lire.

_Que veut-elle... Je ne la comprends pas. Si elle voulait s'offrir à moi, elle aurait peu à faire. Elle est trop belle pour qu'on lui résiste. Mais ce n'est pas ça... C'est autre chose qu'elle désire, mais quoi ? Qui est-elle vraiment..._

« Mets-toi au lit, je reviens. »

Lorsque Shura revint quelques minutes plus tard, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir, elle grelottait sous les draps usés, sa robe gisant au pied du lit : « Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour dormir mais... j'ai très froid. » Elle se recroquevilla tant qu'elle put.

« Vraiment ? Attends, j'arrive. »

Sans la moindre ambiguité, Shura se glissa dans le lit et se serra contre elle pour lui tenir chaud. Nulle tentative obscène : le pragmatique Espagnol ne voyait là qu'un moyen de réchauffer une personne frigorifiée. Mais ces hanches, cette taille, ces cheveux noirs moutonnant sur l'oreiller, et cette peau si soyeuse qu'on l'aurait crue lavée dans du lait... Bien sûr qu'il sentait tout cela. Pour être chevalier, on n'en est pas moins homme ! Elle perçut son trouble, et se raidit un peu contre lui. Il la détrompa tout de suite :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Je n'ai pas grandi dans une taverne de Séville, au milieu des putes et des soudards. Je ne me suis pas contenté non plus d'aller dans les bordels d'Athènes. Et je ne suis pas un pervers comme d'autres. Je sais me tenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer. Tu m'as demandé asile, je te l'accorde, du mieux que je peux, c'est tout. J'espère être un hôte agréable quand même… Mais c'est sûr qu'à deux on se tiendra plus chaud. »

Il se tourna de l'autre côté en maugréant, tout en ramenant comme il pouvait sa part de draps :

« Saloperies de nuits grecques… Bien traîtresses elles aussi » conclut-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Elle qui avait eu si peur de mourir sur les marches du temple lorsqu'il était apparu devant elle, c'était elle, finalement, qui l'avait vexé. Encouragée par cette soirée qui s'achevait, elle s'endormit contre lui, souriante et pleine d'espérance.


End file.
